


Glamaphonic, Electronic, Disco Baby

by darkestbliss



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestbliss/pseuds/darkestbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Bellamy is a senior in high school and has still never been to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glamaphonic, Electronic, Disco Baby

“Ugh, Matt, you are not wearing that!”

 

Matt looked down at what he thought were his nice jeans and his favorite sweater, frowning as Kelly looked at him with disgust. “What’s... What’s wrong with it?” he asked shyly, pulling the sleeves of his sweater down and awkwardly tucking a strand of brown hair behind his ear.

 

“Babe, you’re hot. You’ve got to flaunt it!”

 

“Kelly,” Matt whined, stamping his foot on the ground as his best friend pushed by him and opened up his closet. The long haired girl started sifting through drawers and pushing hangers aside. Matt watched with helplessness as his one pair of skinny jeans were thrown toward him, hitting him in the head. “These are too tight!” he complained.

 

“Stop bitching and put them on. Also this” - a dark grey tee shirt was thrown into the pile - “and these.” Matt shook his head, a black pair of Chuck Taylor’s tossed toward his feet along with a pair of plain black socks. “Come on, Matt, change.”

 

“But Kelly-”

 

“Do it!” she ordered, smiling triumphantly as Matt began removing his jeans, revealing his boxers. “Good boy.”

 

“I’m not a dog,” he grumbled, now convinced that he had to make this night terrible in order to prove Kelly wrong. “And stop staring at me when I get dressed,” he said as he slipped on the tight black jeans. “It makes me uncomfortable.”

 

“You are so gay,” she giggled. He rolled his eyes, but buttoned the pants anyway and quickly changed into the grey shirt, not enjoying the way his scrawny arms and pale chest were revealed.

 

“I don’t like this,” he said with a pout.

 

“Too bad. You look great, I look great” - she twirled in her bright red skirt, letting the vibrant fabric accentuate her curves - “and we are both getting some tonight.”

 

Matt snorted, because yes, the only openly gay guy in their school, the one who was made fun of every day and teased constantly who only had one friend, was totally getting laid at a high school party. Right. “You mean you are.”

 

“That’s a lie Mr. Bellamy, and you know it. Some guy is going to be all over you, especially wearing those pants.” She smacked his ass to accentuate her words and pranced away, giggling as Matt chased her through the house and toward the front door.

 

Kelly grabbed her purse and her car keys, twirling them in her finger as her mom joined the two in the foyer by the front door. “Now I trust that you two will behave well. No alcohol and no drugs, you hear that?”

 

“Ugh, Mom, don’t worry! It’s just a small get together, only a few people were invited.” Kelly gave Matt a small wink, and Matt groaned.

 

“Okay, be safe,” called Kelly’s mom as the two made their way to Kelly’s car. “Keep me updated! Be back by eleven!”

 

“We will, Mom!” Kelly replied, already drowning out her mother’s voice and urging Matt to get into the car as fast as possible. As they drove through the neighborhood Matt couldn’t stop thinking about how bad of an idea this was.

 

“Kelly, why did you drag me along into this?” he whined.

 

“Because, Matthew. It’s the end of senior year and you’ve yet to go to a real high school party!” She turned down a street and Matt noticed cars were already beginning to line the curb.

 

“There’s a reason for that!” he exclaimed, looking at his best friend with disgust as they heard the pounding bass of shitty pop music pounding from outside a house. “We haven’t even parked yet and I already want to leave!”

 

“Oh shut up. The Howards always throw the best parties. Watch, you say all this now, and when you get inside you’re going to find that it’s actually really fun. I promise you’re going to have a good time!” She pulled up to a curb a few houses down from the Howard home, although it was more like a mansion than a house. The spotless yard and the five car garage were all Matt needed to see to know that this family was rich. Not that he didn’t already know that from the way the Howard kids dressed at school. “Come on,” Kelly called as she got out of the car. “Let’s go. Try to not be a jerk.”

 

Matt rolled his eyes, but reluctantly followed his best friend to the house, regret weighing down his every step.

 

Less than a half hour later Matt already wanted to leave. Kelly had immediately left his side, the girl finding her crush and his group of friends chatting near the door to the backyard. Matt was left to wander the Howard house (er, mansion) alone. He cradled his plastic red cup of what he thought was just Coca Cola, though it tasted like it had a little something extra in it. He wandered through many halls, coming across many closed doors with sounds coming from behind them that sounded coincidentally like people fucking. He decided not to open those doors.

 

He tried to make himself invisible as he made his way through the main party area, the floor just at the foot of the huge staircase that took center of the house. Matt quickly darted around warm bodies, avoiding a few drunk girls who tried to grind up against him. If they had been sober there’s no way it would’ve happened, especially with Matt’s reputation at school.

 

As Matt meandered up the staircase a whiff of smoke caught him off guard. He began coughing, his eyes watering up and his vision becoming blurred for a few seconds. The smell was peculiar, off. The teenager looked to the group of people the smoke had come from, and he wrinkled his nose. It was definitely not regular cigarette smoke. Matt got another bout of smoke blown in his face as he quickly tried to pass the group, and then it clicked. That’s fucking marijuana. He coughed some more, the odd scent giving him a strange feeling that he immediately disliked. He hurried up the stairs, darted around a couple dry humping, dodged two girls making out - though it looked more like they were biting each other’s faces off - and avoided a guy who was jerking himself off as he ran his hand down the front of a girl’s shirt. Matt nearly threw up and was relieved as he finally found a room which appeared to be empty. He was wrong.

 

“Ew get out!” came a shriek.

 

Fuck.

 

“Hey man, kind of busy here,” came a light chuckle.

 

Matt tried to hide his eyes as a girl with her tits out of her shirt stood up and a head of blonde hair followed. Fuck fuck fuck. Get out before he recognizes you! Get out! He tried to hurry away, dashing for the door but tripping over his own feet along the way.

 

“Matthew Bellamy! What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

Caught. Dammit.

 

Matt turned around, facing the host of the party and his, er, friend. The girl now had her boobs back in her shirt (thank god), and the host was zipping up his jeans, walking toward Matt.

 

“I don’t recall inviting you,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

 

Matt looked down at his shoes and shuffled his feet together. “Uh, Chris invited Kelly. And I came with her. Yeah. Just trying to look for some quiet.”

 

“Ah I see,” he said, putting his hand to his hair and ruffling it a bit. “Well, I guess I can’t monitor everyone who comes here. But, fuck man, knock for Christ’s sake. This is my room.” The blonde chuckled and gestured to the room, which Matt now realized was very personalized. He blushed as it hit him that he was in the Howard boy’s bedroom.

 

“Right. I guess I’ll go.” Matt turned around to walk out of the room, embarrassed more than he thought possible.

 

“The room at the end of the hall should be empty!”

 

Matt nodded, then shut the door, leaning against the wall in stress as he did. Just a few minutes later he heard moans from the bedroom and groaned, pounding his head into his hands. After sitting against the wall for a good ten minutes, trying to cover his ears to drown out the annoying electronic music that was terrorizing his eardrums, he stood up and walked toward the room at the end of the hall. The door was cracked so he quickly pushed it open, walked in, and shut it as fast as he could to get rid of the noise that his peers referred to as music.

 

“Umm...”

 

Fuck! Not again! Matt turned around, preparing for the worst, but was only met with a look of confusion. The blonde teenager was fully dressed in casual jeans and a tee shirt and was holding an iPhone in his hand with headphones dangling from the outlet. There was no scantily dressed girl hanging off him, no hand wrapped around his dick, no marijuana pipe dangling from his finger. Matt sighed in relief as the other boy gave him a small smile.

 

“I’m sorry,” Matt stuttered. “I was just looking for someplace where it’s quiet, and uh D... Donny? Dom? Whoever he is, said this room was empty.”

 

“Donald,” said the blonde. “I’m his cousin, Dom. And yeah, he would say that. He’s been trying to get me out of my room all night,” he said with a chuckle.

 

“D-do you want me to leave?” Matt asked, worried that he’d disturbed Dom’s peace and quiet.

 

“Not at all!” Dom said with a polite smile. “You don’t look like you belong out there.”

 

Matt giggled, blushing at the blonde’s kindness. He only wished his cousin had been this friendly. “Yeah, I’m not really the party type. I’m Matt. My best friend, Kelly, dragged me here.”

 

“Then left you?!” Dom exclaimed.

 

Matt nodded. “Her crush is here,” he explained.

 

“Ah,” Dom said with a look of understanding coming across his face. “Well you’re welcome to stay here with me, it’d be nice to have some company. Usually I’d go out there and party but I wasn’t really feeling it tonight. Was just listening to some music and planning to watch Lord of the Rings or something a bit later.”

 

“Better than out there,” Matt said, giving a shrug. He sat down on the floor where Dom gestured and the blonde sat across from him. “Are you just visiting in town for a while?” he asked.

 

“Nah,” said Dom, taking a sip from a cup he must’ve stolen from downstairs. “Moving in for a bit. Parents wanted me to get out of Los Angeles for a little and explore the West Coast and since I’m going to Washington State they sent me up here for the remainder of the school year so I could get used to the area and stuff. I start at Crest High the beginning of next term.”

 

“Ah cool,” replied Matt, not really sure where the conversation was going. “So, uhhh...” He looked around the room for something to spark a conversation, and his eyes came across a stereo system in the corner of the room. “What kind of music do you like?”

 

Dom smiled, leaning back and resting his head on the wall. “All sorts of stuff really! Queen, Bowie, Hendrix, Rage, all those. Really getting into some new electronic stuff too. Justice are fucking great, I’m really enjoying those guys. What about you?”

 

“Can’t ever go wrong with Rage Against The Machine,” Matt said with a shy giggle.

 

Dom nodded in approval. “I like you.”

 

“Are you just saying that because I said Rage Against The Machine?”

 

“Nah,” Dom replied. “You seem cool. Whatcha drinking?”

 

“Uhhh...” Matt swirled his Coca Cola and who-knows-what drink around, shrugging. “Coke and something else. Tastes good.”  
  
  
  
Dom chuckled, his eyes lighting up in a way Matt found intoxicating. “It’s Jack Daniels.”

“What’s that?”

 

“Whiskey.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah,” Dom said with a giggle. “How many have you had?”

 

“Just this one,” said Matt. “It’s good though. I like it.”

 

“Of course you do,” he said with a wink. “It’s alcohol and you’re underaged, what’s not to like?” The blonde laughed again and scratched at his neck. Matt caught a glimpse of golden hair beneath the sleeve of his shirt and internally slapped himself for noticing things about this boy he’d only just barely met. “So Matt,” Dom said, pulling Matt from his stare at the gorgeous blonde in front of him. “Are we just going to sit here all night and stare at each other?”

 

Matt blinked, looking at Dom’s face and realizing the blonde was staring at him. He hadn’t noticed his beautiful grey eyes before. “Er, sorry. Uh...” Matt was desperate. He was already making a fool of himself in front of Dom. Kelly would be ashamed, though she knew he held absolutely no flirting skills whatsoever. “Do you want me to go get us drinks?!” Smooth.

 

Dom seemed taken aback, but he smiled anyway. “Sure! I’ll have what you had!”

 

“Okay,” Matt said, trying to breathe. “What was it you said it was called? Mack Daniels?”

 

Dom chuckled. “Jack Daniels,” he corrected. “I’ll try and find something for us to do while you’re downstairs.”

 

“Alright.” Matt looked at Dom, the blonde having moved to his iPhone, already ignoring Matt. Matt sighed, walking out of the room and lightly shutting the door behind himself. He took a big gulp of air and practically sprinted past the group of people who were smoking pot, not wanting to inhale it again. He avoided all contact as he quickly walked down the stairs and tried to dart the sweaty dancing bodies on the main floor. He spied a drunk Kelly, her arm thrown over the broad shoulders of the star soccer player, Chris Wolstenholme. Matt groaned, knowing he’d be the designated driver home and that he’d have to hide Kelly from her overprotective mother.

 

He quickly got the drinks, trying to ignore Kelly as she slurred at him to “get his gay ass up here and dance with her”. The statement resulted in a lot of laughs, some catcalls from drunk high school guys who would slap themselves for it if they were sober, and insults thrown toward Matt, which he tried to blame on all the alcohol and drugs, even though he knew he would have received the same insults on a school day when everyone was completely sober. Practically running back toward Dom’s room, dodging even more couples doing sexual acts - this time completely high on who knows what - Matt breathed a sigh of relief as the door came into view, the finish line near. He dodged one more couple who were making out and spilling their colorful drinks on the pure white carpet, and pushed open the door to Dom’s room.

 

“Was wondering what took you so long,” Dom said with a smile, gratefully accepting the drink from a still wary Matt. He took a big sip. “Holy shit, this is mostly Jack Daniels.”

 

“Sorry!” Matt exclaimed. “I’m sorry! No one was helping me so I poured them myself.”

 

“Hey that’s okay. Don’t worry, man. Was just surprised is all! Hey I found something for us to do!”

 

Matt sat down, wondering why on earth he had agreed to come to this stupid party. Sure he found a way to avoid the drunk girls, the horny guys, and the awful music, but even then he was making an absolute fool of himself in front of a pretty nice guy.

 

“What are we doing?” he asked shyly.

  
Dom put his iPhone in between the two of them with a wicked smile, his eyes shining mischievously. “What better way to get to know someone than a good old classic game of truth or dare?”

 

Shit. Shit fuck goddammit anything but truth or dare.

 

“Don’t worry,” Dom said when he saw Matt’s face turn at his words. “I’ve got an app for it on my phone. It starts off really simple and easy going. We’ll ease into the juicy stuff,” he said with a wink. “You can ask me first.”

 

“O- Okay,” Matt stuttered, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. This was definitely not his idea of fun but he didn’t want to tell that to Dom. The boy was nicer than anyone else he’d met at the party and he certainly didn’t want to ruin what could be a growing friendship. He cautiously picked up Dom’s iPhone. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

Matt pressed the button that said truth, waiting for the text to show up. “What is the weirdest dream you have ever had?” Matt read aloud.

 

Dom immediately blushed. “Well I guess we’re getting juicy right off the bat,” he said with a sigh. “I once dreamt that I was fucking the star cheerleader from my old school. I woke up very confused.”

 

“Why is that?” Matt asked, curious. “You seem like you’d be really popular, unlike me. Probably pretty easy for you to get girls and stuff.”

 

“I’m gay,” Dom said with a shrug. “Vaginas freak me out, so unless she’s got a penis down there that I wasn’t aware of before...”

 

“Oh,” Matt said loudly as color invaded his cheeks. “Oh.”

 

“Oh?” Dom asked with a chuckle. “Sorry I always forget to tell people. Everyone knew at my old school so now that I’m here I just kind of assume everyone already knows and-”

 

“N-no,” Matt interrupted. “No. It’s fine! I just never would’ve guessed!”

 

“Yeah,” Dom said. “I get that a lot. Donald still doesn’t believe it, and I told him our freshman year.”

 

“Ah,” said Matt, unsure of what else to say. Was he supposed to tell Dom that he was gay too? “I, er, understand.”

 

“I know,” Dom said with a laugh. Matt frowned and the blonde immediately spotted it. “Aw come on man, it’s pretty hard not to notice,” he giggled, shifting to tuck his foot beneath his thigh.

 

“I didn’t realize I was that obvious,” Matt whispered shyly.

 

Dom giggled again as he nodded then smiled comfortingly and placed his hand on Matt’s knee. Matt tensed up, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the contact, but relaxed when Dom gave him another heart-warming smile. The blonde really was pretty cute. A bit dorky with huge ears and big teeth, but nevertheless cute in Matt’s opinion.

 

“You’re blushing,” Dom mentioned, and at that moment Matt wanted to dig a hole in the floor and never crawl out. He coughed awkwardly and tried to hide his face with his hands but Dom was quick to pry his arms away. “Feisty,” he giggled, making Matt blush some more. The brunette was desperate and reached blindly for his drink, taking a big sip and squinting his eyes shut as the whiskey burned his throat. “You’re going to be drunk in no time if you keep drinking it like that,” Dom said.

 

Matt shrugged, already feeling the buzz. “Isn’t that the point of these parties? To get shit-faced then laid?”

 

“Pretty much.” Dom took a swig of his own drink, and Matt watched with blissful eyes as the blonde tipped his head back, revealing a delicious neck. Matt wanted to lay thousands of kisses and sucks to that neck. “Fuck, I’m already out.” Dom stood up, making his way for the door.

 

Matt downed the rest of his drink as well and stood up, stumbling a tiny bit. “Where you going?” he asked, the faintest of slurs tinting his voice.

 

“Gonna get some more to drink. You wanna stay up here and continue truth or dare or...?”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

Dom nodded then left. Matt fiddled with the hem of his tee shirt, waiting for the blonde to get back. It was a few minutes, and when the door swung open again Dom looked like he’d had another two or three drinks. “Matt, man, you gotta check this out!” Matt looked around confused, but was soon pulled to his feet by Dom. He was taken to the top of the stairs, where the whole party could be seen. Down below the room was dark except for a single strobe light giving off synchronized flickers of headache inducing rays. Matt could just barely see a sea of bodies jumping up and down as an electronic song boomed through the speakers. And hell, he actually liked the song. “We’ve got to go down there!” Dom said excitedly, a flicker in his eyes.

 

“Um... I don’t know Dom,” Matt said shyly.

 

“Just have a few more drinks! It’ll be fun I promise!”

 

Matt complied, recognizing that Dom was well drunk and not wanting to spoil their growing friendship with an argument. He was brought to the kitchen and given a plastic red cup filled with what looked to be beer. Thank god, something I actually like. Matt raised it to his lips, testing the liquid then taking a big swig once he knew it was safe. Three full cups later and he was as buzzed as Dom.

 

The lights were bright and the bodies were sweaty as Dom led Matt out into the middle of the dance floor. Matt swore he could physically feel the alcohol and energy coursing through his veins, a sudden burst of freedom. A light flashed and he saw Kelly grinding close to Chris. Matt would’ve gagged but he was caught up with the blonde who was clutching his arm, trying to find room for both of them to dance. He felt the other teenager’s hands on his hips, and Matt was suddenly unsure of what to do.

 

“Umm, Dom,” he slurred, awkwardly putting his hands on Dom’s shoulders.

 

“Just move with the rhythm,” Dom whispered into Matt’s ear, pulling him closer.

 

Matt’s skin bristled with excitement as their crotches met. He knew his jeans were tight and that Dom could probably feel his growing erection through the thin material, though he wasn’t embarrassed because he could feel Dom’s just as well.

 

“Mmm, you feel good,” Dom said, his hands finding Matt’s ass and giving a little squeeze. Matt squeaked, embarrassed by the rush he felt when Dom did that. “Don’t be shy,” Dom giggled, his voice heavy with alcohol.

 

All around them bodies moved and bass boomed, lights flashing off the walls and different girls’ sequined dresses and shirts. Matt found himself lost in the crowd with Dom, their bodies pressed as close together as possible while they looked for even more friction. They came across Donald and the girl who’d had her tits out earlier, both of them far too drunk to recognize who Donald’s cousin was grinding against.

 

Matt twisted his fingers in Dom’s blonde hair, jerking his hips with the beat of the bass drum as he and Dom moved among the mass array of bodies. Pretty soon Matt could taste all sorts of different alcohols mixed together as their lips met, their tongues battling for control.

 

It never became clear to Matt that he was making out with another boy in front of everyone from his school. The only things he could focus on were Dom’s lips and his hardening cock. Dom whined into his mouth and Matt only latched on more, giving a big thrust upward to find Dom’s erection with his own.

 

“Matt,” the blonde moaned. “Too many people here.”

 

Matt gasped for breath, pulling away from Dom for a brief second to stare into his grey eyes. In a surge of confidence he reached out, grabbing Dom through his jeans and giving his cock a quick squeeze and pulling a mewl from the blonde’s throat. All around them were people he’d grown up with and gone to school with since he was five, but he didn’t care because there was a possibility he was actually going to get laid like Kelly said he would.

 

“Let’s get out of the crowd,” Dom panted, already leading a willing Matt to the kitchen. Matt was pinned against the refrigerator, his mind clearing a bit seeing as there were only a few people nearby, all too high to notice what was going on between the blonde and the brunette. “You ever done this before?”

 

“No,” Matt breathed shyly, blinking once before jumping forward and taking Dom’s lips again. “Never gone to a party, never been drunk, never made out-”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Dom interrupted him. “Am I your first kiss?”

 

“Nah,” Matt said, blushing. “I kissed some guy when we were on vacation in Mexico last summer. Was just a fling, lots of flirting and light kisses and shit.”

 

“Gay,” Dom giggled, his tongue darting out to lick Matt’s bottom lip. “Let’s go to my room, yeah?”

 

Matt nodded, then was led back through the crowd by Dom. Matt placed light kisses to the blonde’s cheek and neck the entire walk, and Dom paused halfway up the stairs to push Matt into the wall and give him a good grind before they continued the long way to Dom’s bedroom.

 

When the door was shut and Matt felt the back of his knees hit the bed frame, his mind cleared up a lot. The last few beers seemed to lose their effect on him, and as he stretched back on top of the mattress, it finally became obvious that fuck, he was going to lose his virginity to a really hot guy.

 

“You’re so hot,” he mumbled before quickly shutting his mouth.

 

“Mmm, I heard that, Matt,” Dom mumbled from below him. Matt felt his fingers on his zip and breathed a sigh of relief as his pants were undone, relieving some of the tightness that had accumulated while he and Dom were grinding. “Goddamn you’re beautiful,” he heard Dom say as the blonde reached out and touched Matt’s erection through his boxer shorts which resulted in a blush running up Matt’s neck. Dom looked up at Matt and gave him a kind smile. It was just like the one he’d had when Matt first walked into the room. “No need to be embarrassed,” he said softly. The blonde’s lips met Matt’s thigh and Matt gave a soft gasp, his hips bucking forward involuntarily.

 

“Can you- Ohhh.” Matt was in bliss as Dom’s fingers trailed underneath his shirt, giving his hardening nipples small little rubs and squeezes. Matt reached out for the bottom of Dom’s shirt, and with a tug he pulled it over the blonde’s head, leaving a tanned chest exposed. Dom quickly did the same with Matt’s shirt and ran his fingers over the brunette’s pale skin, giving his hips a little squeeze. “C-can I, umm,” Matt stuttered, awkwardly touching Dom’s hipbone.

 

“Can you what?” Dom asked, his voice light and breathy.

 

“Can I undo your belt?” Matt asked quickly and quietly.

 

Dom snickered, giving the other teenager a wicked smile. “You can do more than that.”

 

Matt’s tummy fluttered as he gave Dom a very shy grin then reached out to unbuckle Dom’s belt, undo the button and zip, and pull his jeans down his skinny legs. Dom threw them to the floor and lowered his body over Matt, the only thing between their erections being their boxers.

 

“Has anyone ever made you feel good before, Matthew?” Dom asked lowly.

 

Matt shook his head, breathing heavily as Dom’s hand snuck beneath his boxers to grasp his cock. He whined, arching his back and thrusting up into Dom’s hand, only to pull a chuckle from the blonde.

 

“Impatient, eh?”

 

Matt nodded, his face already flushed. He watched with heavy lidded eyes as Dom pulled Matt’s boxers all the way down and then his own. He couldn’t help but stare at Dom’s cock, hard and ready for him. He tentatively reached forward, encouraged by Dom’s little nod, and wrapped his hand around the shaft, giving an experimental tug. The moan that the blonde let out between his lips was enough to let Matt know that it felt good. As he watched the way Dom’s face twisted and contorted with each pull of his cock, Matt became more and more anxious for the blonde to touch him and be inside of him.

 

“Want your cock, Dom,” Matt moaned as Dom’s fingers found Matt’s cock and began stroking him. Matt mewled and wiggled on the bed, trying to gain friction. “Fuck me.” Dom chuckled darkly and moved his hand down further to fondle Matt’s balls. “Jesus,” Matt gasped as the blonde’s fingers strayed back just a bit and applied the slightest pressure to his opening. “Stop teasing me,” he whined.

 

“I’m barely teasing you,” Dom said with a little giggle. Matt watched with heavy breaths as the blonde reached into the side drawer of his nightstand, retrieving a small bottle of lube and a condom. “You’re just very impatient.”

 

“Want you.”

 

“I know,” Dom said, giving Matt a little wink before coating his fingers with lube and applying them to Matt’s opening. Matt squirmed as Dom pushed one finger in at a time and carefully began to stretch him. Matt wanted more; just because he was a virgin and had never done anything more than kiss another boy didn’t mean he’d never used his own fingers or toys before. With a grunt, Matt grinded down onto Dom’s fingers, stirring a surprised reaction from the blonde. “You’re fiery,” he said with a smile.

 

“Just get inside me,” Matt panted.

 

“I can do that.”

 

Dom scissored Matt just a bit more before he pulled his fingers out, Matt’s muscles clenching around the digits and almost refusing them to be removed. Matt’s stomach flipped as Dom rolled the condom over his cock and moved forward on the bed. Matt bit his lip as Dom slowly pushed inside of him, Dom grunting as the smaller boy’s muscles tried to resist him.

 

“Goddamn you’re tight,” he moaned as he finally pushed all the way inside, giving Matt a second to adjust. “You good?” he asked.

 

Matt nodded and gave an experimental thrust forward onto Dom’s cock, groaning when pleasure shot through him. Dom grinned dirtily and leaned over the brunette, his lips brushing Matt’s collarbone before traveling up his neck. He began to thrust his hips, Matt finally getting the friction he’d been seeking ever since Dom had pulled him out onto the dancefloor.

 

Dom arched his back, hovering himself over Matt’s body and thrusting downwards into him. Matt’s hand reached around his back, tightly gripping his shoulder blades every time Dom hit him in that one spot. Everything buzzed with pleasure and bliss, his eyesight going hazy from the combination of Dom’s cock inside him and Dom’s teeth sucking on his neck and collarbones. He dragged his fingernails down Dom’s back, drawing blood and taking skin with him. Dom’s grunts and shuddering body edged Matt on, giving him the confidence to move with Dom.

 

Their two bodies rocked on the bed, the headboard slamming loudly into the wall. Matt reached out to tangle his fingers in Dom’s hair, but the bigger boy was quick to grab his hands, pinning them over his head and leaving Matt exposed. He loved it. He wanted to let himself be dominated so he didn’t complain when Dom set the pace and practically smothered him with his lips.

 

Matt whined into Dom’s lips, tasting the alcohol and sex on his skin as he pounded into him. It did not feel as though this was his first time. He felt experienced, confident even as Dom drove into him, pounding away and rocking the bed until it squeaked under pressure. Dom’s hand on Matt’s dick was all Matt would need to come, he was that on edge.

 

Unfortunately for Matt, one of Dom’s hands was being used to hold the brunette’s arms up, and the other was behind Matt’s head, twisting in his hair. The only friction Matt’s cock had was between his and Dom’s stomachs, and it wasn’t quite enough to bring him to orgasm.

 

Matt cried out as Dom pounded against his prostate, his arms trying to break free of Dom’s grip so he can hold onto him for more support. “Nuh uh,” Dom moaned, putting a stronger hold on Matt’s arms. “You’ve got to let me make you feel good baby.”

 

Matt mewled and jerked his hips, trying to find more friction for his cock. Dom’s eyes glinted, and he lowered his body down further and gave an experimental grind, trapping Matt’s dick and giving it the resistance Matt wanted. “Yes, yes, there!” Matt shouted. He could feel Dom’s teeth against him, scraping up and down against a tendon in his neck and leaving little bites across the surface of his skin. “Oh fuck I’m gonna come!”

 

Matt’s eyes were wild as he screamed those words, Dom’s head popping up and staring at him as he finally released his hands. Matt wrapped his arms and legs around Dom’s body, bringing them as close together as possible as Dom’s hips snapped forward one last time.

  
  
  
They both screamed each other’s names as they came, Matt’s come shooting out and staining their stomachs while Dom came hard into the condom.

 

“Oh fuck,” Dom groaned as he pulled out of the brunette’s body. Matt’s muscles quivered as the feeling of being completely filled slipped away. There was sweat dripping from his hair down into his eyes and his whole body felt like it was on fire. He shut his eyes, letting his chest heave as Dom stood up to dispose of the condom. The blonde headed into the bathroom, the sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running reaching Matt’s ears. Dom then fell back onto the bed, making the mattress dip next to Matt. He could hear Dom’s heavy breathing, both of them still unable to catch their breath.

 

“I don’t feel drunk anymore,” Matt finally said, his voice quiet in the now practically silent bedroom. They could hear the party still going on downstairs, the bass muffled by the walls.

 

“Me neither,” said Dom. The blonde turned to his side, looking at Matt. “Matt that was... Incredible.”

 

“Really?” Matt asked shyly.

 

“Mhm. Shit, look at my back.” Dom flipped over, showing Matt the dark pink lines running down his skin, three of them in particular dotted with blood. Matt blushed, but Dom was quick to make it go away with a teasing kiss to his cheek. “That easily had to be the best sex I’ve ever had. God you were so tight I’m going to get hard thinking about it again.”

 

“I’m not sure if my ass could take that again tonight,” Matt replied quickly.

 

Dom laughed softly. “Aw, you’re not as awkward as I thought you were at first.” Matt smiled shyly, attempting to hide into the sheets. “Oh, never mind,” he added with a giggle.

 

They lazily kissed for a few minutes before Matt stood up to clean himself off. When he returned from the bathroom, he picked up his boxers and gave Dom a small smile before heading toward the door.

 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Matt stopped in his tracks and swivelled around to find Dom sitting up on the bed, pouting.

 

“I, er, designated driver for Kelly and-”

 

“Shut up and get back in this bed,” Dom said with a roll of his eyes. “I’ll bet you a hundred bucks anyway that she’s getting fucked by that Chris guy in one of the other bedrooms. Now get back here.” Dom patted the bed and Matt couldn’t help but agree. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep with Dom’s arms tucked securely around him.

 

~

 

“C’mon, I’m going to make you waffles.” Dom’s hold on Matt’s arm was enough to lead the brunette from the comfy bed. He slipped on his boxers and tee shirt while the blonde waited impatiently, tapping his socked foot against the carpet. Matt groaned as he felt the pain in his ass as he finally stood up straight, but the pain was good. Dom pushed the bedroom door ajar, holding it open for Matt as he walked through and into the hallway. They passed Donald’s door which was closed, loud snores emanating from behind it. They were stopped in their tracks however when another door opened right at the end of the hallway, a big, curly haired brunette and a slightly hungover Kelly walking from the room.

 

Matt’s eyes caught Kelly’s, and his best friend gave him a smile as Dom and Chris said hello to each other, the whole “we all got laid last night and it’s very obvious” awkwardness setting in. The group made their way down the stairs, avoiding abandoned plastic cups and alcohol spills on the carpet. The whole time, Dom chatted away about waffles as Matt and Kelly swapped knowing looks.

 

The car ride home was quiet until they reached Kelly’s house, preparing for the oncoming storm that was Kelly’s overprotective mom.

 

“I just want you to know,” Kelly started, fidgeting with her seatbelt and post-sex hair. “If I die when I face my mother, tell Chris that was the best sex of my life.”  
  
  
  
Matt blushed but nodded, giggling. “And if I die, tell Dom that he’s the best boyfriend I’ve ever had, even though it’s only been official for like six hours.”

 

“Got it.”

  
  
The two best friends shook hands and erupted into giggles before taking a big breath and opening up the car doors, preparing for the worst confrontation of their lives.


End file.
